


Пицца

by vlad_chatsky



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blushing Alistair (Dragon Age), Crushes, Domestic, M/M, Pizza, Romantic Fluff, Zevran Arainai Flirts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:35:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28738116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlad_chatsky/pseuds/vlad_chatsky
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о том, как иногда бывает полезно лениться и не готовить себе обед.
Relationships: Alistair/Zevran Arainai





	Пицца

Алистер не считает себя особенно ленивым, но сегодня, видимо, особенный день: ему откровенно ничего не хочется. И если уборку он скрепя сердце и с горем пополам сделал, то на обед сил не осталось никаких, при всем уважении к его бедному и несчастному желудку. Долго маяться не пришлось, так как ответ пришел сразу: пицца. В конце концов, он давно ее не ел, даже домашнюю, — значит, может себе позволить.

Приветливая девушка на том конце провода приняла заказ и сообщила, что доставка произойдет примерно через двадцать минут. Этого времени бы хватило, чтобы принять душ, поэтому он, довольный собой, умчался в ванную.

Он уже вытирает голову полотенцем, когда раздается звонок в дверь.

Он бежит открывать, едва накинув на плечи халат.

— Пиццу заказывали?

Он хмурится, потому что голос кажется ему очень знакомым, а потом разносчик поднимает взгляд, и он едва не теряет дар речи.

— Зевран?

— О, — Зевран улыбается и, придерживая пиццу одной рукой, другой поправляет красную кепку. — Алистер, рад видеть.

— Как ты тут… Стой, не отвечай. Проходи.

Он нервно глотает в попытке смочить пересохшее горло, неловко отступает от двери и старается смотреть куда угодно, но не на грудь, виднеющуюся в расстегнутой красной рубашке. Вообще она должна быть застегнута, но на улице, видимо, снова несусветная жара, так что он не может винить Зеврана.

Тот ставит пиццу на столик у зеркала и разувается — видимо, более четкого приглашения ему и не требовалось. Впрочем, как и всегда — Зевран со студенческих времен мало изменился.

— Неплохая квартирка, — Зевран кивает на стены, наверное, имея в виду обои, и он пожимает плечами. — Давно тут живешь?

— Второй год пошел.

Зевран издает понятливое «м-м-м», а потом глядит на вешалку и кроссовки у входа.

— Один живешь? — интересуется он, а потом смеется. — Конечно, один, видно невооруженным взглядом.

Он удивленно вздергивает бровь, но решает не уточнять. Зевран по-хозяйски подхватывает пиццу и удаляется прямиком на кухню: видимо, планировка для него уже знакомая, а он уныло плетется следом.

— Слушай, ты как вообще? Мы же с самого выпуска не виделись.

Зевран легкомысленно машет ладонью, ставя коробку на стол, а потом разворачивается и пожимает плечами.

— Да так, неплохо. То тут, то там. Как кот Шредингера.

— А работа?

Зевран пару раз моргает, а потом снова смеется. У него пересыхает в горле от этого смеха.

— Пицца? Это подработка. Я вообще менеджер по связям с общественностью в «Антиве».

Он мысленно присвистывает. А ведь Зеврана в студенческие годы считали чуть ли не наибольшим раздолбаем во всем университете.

Короткого взгляда на Зеврана становится достаточно, чтобы ему на ум пришла практически безумная идея: скорее потому, что старые слухи о зеврановых похождениям по парням могут оказаться неправдой или устареть, чем потому, что он боится показать кому-то, что девушки — не то, что ему интересно в принципе.

— Слушай, — говорит он, — а может… ну, встретимся вечером, выпьем, поговорим? Я мало кого из нашего выпуска вообще видел за последние пять лет.

Зевран на секунду задумывается — и присаживается на край стола. Алистер неуместно думает о том, как бы замечательно тот на нем лежал, а не сидел.

— В принципе, — тянет Зевран, — у меня есть еще всего пару заказов, не так уж и далеко, потом домой и переодеться… Часов в семь пойдет?

Он кивает болванчиком.

Зевран отталкивается слегка от стола и направляется к выходу, но, поравнявшись с ним, останавливается.

— О, Алистер, — он не поворачивает головы и смотрит прямо в коридор, — когда хочешь пригласить кого-то на «просто выпить», не ощупывай взглядом этого человека так, будто он уже в твоей постели, — Зевран тихо смеется, а затем хмыкает. — И купи презервативы, будь добр.

Он давится воздухом на пару мгновений, за которые Зевран успевает уйти в прихожую — а затем хлопнуть дверью.

Никогда еще пицца не казалась ему настолько запретной пищей.


End file.
